Explosive story
by Auzerty
Summary: Il n'était pas rare qu'on s'en prenne à lui. Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose a changé ; ce n'est plus à lui qu'on s'en prend.
1. Chapt 1 : On a essayé de me tuer

_**« Alors, Mc-Presque-Fiancé, nerveux ? C'est le grand soir. T'as prévu quoi, des roses, un restaurant chic, un genou à terre ?**_

 _ **-Quand Jake m'a fait sa demande, on était en pyjama sur le canapé. On regardait les informations et d'un coup, il m'a posé la question. Ce qui compte, ce n'est pas la manière de demander, c'est de demander avec le cœur.**_

 _ **-Alors McGee, ce sera plutôt un message écrit dans le ciel ou un « Elles sont très bonnes ces lasagnes surgelées. Tu veux qu'on se marie ? Passe moi le sel s'il te plaît. »**_

 ** _-Tu n'as qu'à lui donner des conseils, tu étais plutôt doué pour ça. »_**

Elle marcha jusqu'au bureau de Tony et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il était troublé. Que faisait-elle ici, après tout ce temps ?

 _ **« Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là.**_

 _ **-Alors qu'est ce que tu veux, Wendy ?**_

 _ **-On a essayé de me tuer. »**_


	2. Chapt 2 : Alors n'en parle pas

Bishop fronça les sourcils Tony l'étonnerait toujours. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait mieux le cerner, elle apprenait quelque chose sur lui qui remettait tout en question.

 _ **« Alors tu veux dire que Tony et cette femme étaient fiancés ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**_

 _ **-Je n'ai jamais su. Il n'aime pas en parler.**_

 _ **-Alors n'en parle pas, McBarvard. On prend l'affaire.**_

 _ **-Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?**_

 _ **-Rien de plus qu'à vous. Son lit a explosé quand elle a jeté ses affaires dessus.**_

 _ **-Tu es sûr que… C'était bien elle qui était visée ?**_

 ** _-Elle est célibataire, si c'était ta question, la bleue. En route, Gibbs nous attend là-bas. Et que ce soit bien clair, vous deux. Je ne veux pas entendre parler de ce qui s'est passé il y a plus de 10 ans._** **Compris ? »**

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard complice et le suivirent dans l'ascenseur. Tony interdisait aux gens de parler. Le monde à l'envers.


	3. Chapt 3 : Comment tu expliques ça ?

_**« J'ai une empreinte ici.**_

 _ **-Le déclencheur de la bombe est un dispositif qui détecte les variations de masse. Celui qui a posé la bombe voulait que Wendy explose dès qu'elle s'allongerait sur son lit.**_

 _ **-Patron, la met sous surveillance ? »**_

Toujours aussi bavard, Gibbs hocha la tête. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et ça n'amenait jamais rien de bon.

Dans la salle de conférences du NCIS , McGee et DiNozzo interrogeaient la brune.

 _ **« En ce moment, je travaille sur un article qui a pour but de dénoncer une secte. Je veux mettre en garde les gens, leur montrer que c'est très facile de se faire embobiner dans ce genre de choses. Pour pouvoir donner le plus de détails possibles, je me suis en quelques sortes… Engagée dedans.**_

 _ **-Tu t'es engagée dans une secte ?! Qu'est ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? On se sort pas de ces trucs là!**_

 _ **-La plupart des gens n'en sortent pas parce qu'ils n'ont pas les idées claires, ils se sont faits endoctrinés et ne veulent pas en sortir. Moi, je garde à l'esprit que tout cela n'est qu'une manipulation. Je garde les idées claires.**_

 _ **-Passons. C'est quelle secte ?**_

 _ **-C'est … c'est une sorte de secte satanique.**_

 _ **-Quoi ?! Mais tu es complètement …**_

 _ **-DiNozzo »**_

Tony tourna la tête vers Gibbs, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Comment avait-il fait pour ouvrir la porte sans qu'il ne l'entende, bon sang ?

 _ **« Patron ?**_

 _ **-Il faut que je te parle. Dehors. »**_

L'italien suivit son patron, curieux. Ce regard, de la part de Gibbs, n'annonçait rien de bon.

 _ **« Est ce que tu as couché avec elle ? »**_

Le plus jeune rit à cette question.

 _ **« Bien sûr que j'ai couché avec elle patron, attendre jusqu'au mariage, tu sais, c'est pas mon truc.**_

 _ **-Récemment.**_

 _ **-Eh bien, ça dépend de ta notion du temps. Est-ce qu'il y a plus de dix ans, c'est récent pour toi ?**_

 _ **-Ne fais pas l'imbécile, DiNozzo. Tes empreintes ont été retrouvées sur son sommier. Comment tu expliques ça ? »**_


	4. Chapt 4 : Balance, je peux encaisser

Désolée pour le petit bug, voilà le vrai chapitre 4 !

* * *

Comment c'était possible ? Sérieusement, se faire accuser de meurtre encore une fois ? Enfin, tentative de meurtre cette fois. Et comment ses empreintes s'étaient retrouvées là bas ? Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Assis à son bureau, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait les mains liées. Gibbs avait menacé de littéralement les lui attaché s'il ne restait pas en place.

 _ **« DiNozzo, ca va ?**_

 _ **-Parfaitement bien. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait**_

 _ **-Comment ça ?**_

 _ **-Ah, la bleue. Crois le ou non , il paraîtrait que j'énerve facilement les gens. Ce fait très discutable m'a déjà valu d'être accusé de meurtre. Et même de cannibalisme. C'est une histoire un peu flippante, en fait. Le gars s'est carrément fait engagé au NCIS, a fait un moulage de mes dents à partir d'un trognon de pomme et…**_

 _ **-Tony.**_

 _ **-Quoi, McGee ? J'étais en train de parler. On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était malpoli de couper la parole aux grands quand ils parlent ?**_

 _ **-On a … un autre cas.**_

 _ **-Comment ça ?**_

 _ **-Quelqu'un est mort, et apparemment le tueur a utilisé le même dispositif de bombe que chez Wendy.**_

 _ **-Et vous avez encore retrouvé mes empreintes sur la scène de crime ?**_

 _ **-Non, mais…**_

 _ **-Mais quoi ? Aller McGee, vas-y , balance, je peux encaisser.**_

 _ **-On a pas encore eu de confirmation, il faut que Ducky compare les fichiers dentaires, mais la victime semble être... Jeanne Benoît. »**_


	5. Chapt 5 : Personne n'y arrivera jamais

Encore désolée pour le bug du chapitre 4, pour me faire pardonner, la suite :)

* * *

Il descendit à la morgue. Ducky le regarda avec un air triste.

 _ **« Anthony, je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. L'explosion a été très puissante, ce n'est pas très beau à voir. »**_

Il se pinça les lèvres. Ducky avait sûrement raison. Il avait déjà vu des corps calcinés, mutilés… Mais là c'était Jeanne. Une femme qu'il avait aimée. Comme Wendy. Alors, sans rien dire, il s'allongea sur une table d'autopsie vide.

 ** _« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Je suis pas… méchant, je suis flic. Je suis juste un gars qui cherche à faire sa vie sans problèmes, qui veut ce que tout le monde veut. Quelques amis, une famille… Ma mère est morte quand j'étais petit. J'ai jamais vraiment eu de famille jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au NCIS. Et même depuis, des gens meurent. Ou partent. Ou partent et meurent. Je me demande ce que j'ai fait, pour ne pas avoir ma fin heureuse. Alors tu vas me dire que j'ai Zoé. Mais je me demande combien de temps elle va tenir avant de partir. Ou de mourir. Tu vois, à un moment, j'ai cru que j'avais trouvé… J'ai vraiment cru que j'avais trouvé. Mais non, tu vois, je suis ici, allongé sur ta table d'autopsie, en train de me demander quel genre de cinglé a voulu tué mon ex fiancée et a tué… »_**

Il marqua une pause. Il avait vraiment été amoureux de Jeanne. Il repensa à elle, se demanda s'il avait fait le bon choix en décidant de ne pas la rejoindre. Il aurait peut-être une famille, maintenant, au lieu d'être allongé à côté de morts.

 _ **« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, Duck.**_

 _ **-Vraiment ? Parce que moi je n'en ai aucune idée.**_

 _ **-Wahou. J'ai réussi à couper le sifflet au grand Ducky, intarissable source de paroles sages. C'est officiel, mon cas est désespéré. »**_

Il esquissa un sourire en s'asseyant sur la table.

 ** _« Je voudrai te dire que tout va s'arranger et que chacun a sa fin heureuse. Mais tu vois tous les jours à quoi ressemble la fin de vie des gens, Anthony. Et en général, ce n'est pas une fin heureuse. Plus jeune, j'avais moi aussi l'espoir de fonder une famille, mais cela ne s'est pas produit. Ce n'est pas ta faute si les personnes qui font partie de ta vie s'en vont, et c'est vrai que tu as le don de te retrouver dans des situations comme celles-là, mais ce n'est pas toi le responsable. Ni toi ni moi n'avons d'enfants, mais on a une famille. Ne te fixe pas d'objectif pour te dire que tu peux mourir en paix, tu voudras toujours quelque chose de plus._**

 ** _-Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dit. Personne n'arrivera jamais à te couper le sifflet, Duck. »_**

Le plus vieux sourit et se retourna, heureux d'avoir pu aider.


	6. Chapt 6 : On peut éviter les menottes ?

_**« DiNozzo ? Il faut que je te parle.**_

 _ **-J'ai déjà entendu ça, Gibbs, qu'est ce qui se passe, vous avez trouvé mes empreintes chez Jeanne ? »**_

Gibbs n'avait pas besoin de mots pour se faire comprendre. Il arrivait à tout exprimer par un regard, quand il le voulait. Son agent le suivit alors jusqu'à derrière les escaliers.

 _ **« Règle 39.**_

 _ **-J'y ai pensé, patron. Ce qu'elles ont en commun, c'est moi. Tu penses qu'il va s'en prendre aux femmes avec qui j'ai eu une relation, enfin une relation sérieuse je veux dire?**_

 _ **-Tout porte à le croire.**_

 _ **-Donc tu veux une liste.**_

 _ **-Non.**_

 _ **-Non ?**_

 _ **-La liste, tu la donneras à l'équipe qui sera chargée de les surveiller. Moi j'ai besoin de savoir une chose.**_

 _ **-Laquelle ?**_

 _ **-Est-ce que Ziva est sur cette liste ? »**_

L'air de Tony s'assombrit. Il n'avait jamais parlé à personne des sentiments qu'il avait pour Ziva, ou de ce qui a pu se passer entre eux. Et son patron était le dernier avec qui il voulait avoir cette conversation. Il aurait même préféré avoir à en parler à Zoé plutôt qu'à lui, en fait.

 _ **« Je donnerai la liste à l'équipe.**_

 _ **-Réponds à la question.**_

 _ **-Qu'est ce que ça changerait, hein ?!**_

 _ **-Si elle est sur cette liste, je veux la retrouver. Réponds. »**_

Le regard de son mentor se durcit, en même temps que sa voix. Face à lui, l'italien se mit à rire. Pas un rire joyeux, ni un rire qui cache une souffrance. Non, c'était un rire ironique, un rire presque malsain.

 _ **« J'en sais rien, Gibbs. »**_

L'autre tapa contre le mur.

 _ **« Arrête de faire l'imbécile, DiNozzo, et réponds moi. »**_

Il avait un air de défi. Un des sujets qui touchait Gibbs de près était ses agents. Ses agents, et Ziva. Qu'il considérait presque comme sa fille, au même titre que le clown qui se trouvait en face de lui, et qui le fixait. A cet instant, il ne semblait pas intimidé par son patron : le sujet abordé était trop sensible. Il n'allait pas parler de ça, peu importe qui lui demandait. Il ne voulait pas penser à tout ce qu'il avait perdu.

 ** _« Je viens de le faire. Je ne sais pas si elle est sur la liste. De toute façon, je ne sais même pas si elle n'a pas changé d'identité, ou si elle est morte._**

 ** _-Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? S'il existe toujours une Ziva David quelque part, tu vas la laisser se faire tuer ? »_**

L'italien baissa le regard. Il se massa le front en soupirant. Bien sûr qu'il veut la protéger. En fait, elle est la personne pour qui il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi, rien que pour la savoir en vie. Alors si parler d'elle pouvait lui éviter de finir sur une bombe posée dans son lit…

 ** _« Si ce cinglé s'attaque aux femmes avec qui j'ai eu une relation officielle, avec les fleurs et les rencards… Alors non. Mais s'il s'attaque aux femmes que j'ai aimées… Alors elle est en tête de liste. »_**

Les deux hommes se toisèrent avec un regard grave. L'un paraissait désolé, l'autre blessé. Puis DiNozzo sembla avoir une idée drôle, puisqu'il se mit à rire, tristement, sadiquement, mais avec un air légèrement amusé tout de même.

 ** _« Patron, si un gars débarque chez Ziva en disant « Bonjour, je viens vous protéger parce que quelqu'un cherche à faire exploser les femmes de la vie d'Anthony DiNozzo », imagine combien d'os cassés il aura »_**

Il perdit son air amusé au bout de quelques secondes, quand il vit apparaître Zoé.

 _ **« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?**_

 _ **-Sous protection. A cause de toi. Mais je viens d'entendre que je ne suis pas la priorité du tueur donc je n'ai pas à m'en faire.**_

 _ **-Zoé, je..**_

 _ **\- Non , c'est bon. Occupe-toi de ça »**_

Elle désigna le garde du corps d'un doigt et tourna les talons.

 _ **« Tu l'as déjà fait mettre sous protection ?**_

 _ **-EJ aussi.**_

 _ **-Oh, eh bien on a fait le tour. Et à propos de Ziva ?**_

 _ **-Qu'est ce que tu voudrais faire, toi ? »**_

Il réfléchit. Il ne voulait pas perturber Ziva et lui infliger tout cela pour rien, mais si elle était en danger…

 ** _« Appelle la. »_**

L'italien retourna vers les bureaux et commença à s'éloigner. A cet instant, Gibbs pensa qu'il lui ressemblait de plus en plus. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose.

 ** _« DiNozzo. J'ai pas fini. »_**

Il se retourna vers son supérieur. Qu'est ce qu'il allait encore pouvoir bien ajouter ?

 _ **« Des témoins affirment t'avoir vu te rendre chez Jeanne.**_

 _ **-Je n'ai pas…**_

 _ **-Je sais. Mais en attendant…**_

 _ **-Tu dois m'arrêter. J'ai compris. On peut éviter les menottes ? »**_


	7. Chp 7 : Je n'ai pas besoin de protection

_**« Ca doit être dur pour lui, de se faire accuser, de voir ses ex être… enfin tout ça.**_

 _ **-Il y survivra, ne vous inquiétez pas.**_

 _ **-McGee ! Comment tu peux dire ça ? Et si…**_

 _ **-C'est vrai Tim, je vous trouve un peu dur. »**_

Les deux femmes toisèrent l'agent devant elles. Abby faisait les cent pas dans son labo. Son Tony avait besoin d'elle. Elle cherchait désespérément une preuve pouvant le disculper. Ou incriminer le vrai coupable.

 _ **« Enfin Abby, tu sais très bien que Tony se sort toujours de toutes les situations. Et quand il n'y arrive pas, c'est nous qui le faisons.**_

 _ **-Ca ne peut pas être si habituel que ça.**_

 _ **-Croyez-moi, Tony est très doué pour se fourrer dans… »**_

Abby sursauta. Elle venait d'avoir une idée qui la terrifiait.

 _ **« McGee ! Il n'y a pas que pour Tony qu'on devrait s'inquiéter.**_

 _ **-On a déjà placé ses exs sous protection.**_

 _ **-Et à propos de … »**_

La gothique et le geek échangèrent un regard. L'image de la jolie israélienne et de Tony sous couverture à cet hôtel lui revint. Et les mots que Tony avait prononcés en Somalie « Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi » le frappèrent. Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ? Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, l'air aussi inquiets l'un que l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Bishop leur demande de qui ils parlaient.

 _ **« Avant que tu arrives, Tony et Ziva, celle qui occupait ton bureau, étaient ... vraiment très proches.**_

 _ **-Ils étaient ensemble ?**_

 _ **-C'est la question à un million de dollars.**_

 _ **-S'ils étaient ensemble, et que le frappé qui fait ça le sait, elle doit être protégée.**_

 _ **-Je n'ai pas besoin de protection. »**_


	8. Chapt 8 : Enchantée, Ziva

Tous les trois se retournèrent vers la brune qui venait d'entrer.

 ** _« Ziva ? Oh mon dieu._**

 ** _-Gibbs m'a..."_**

La gothique sauta dans les bras de son amie sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle était en vie. En vie, et dans son labo. Puis quad elle la lâcha, l'israélienne passa directement de ses bras à ceux de McGee.

 ** _« Je te présente l'agent spécial Bishop._**

 ** _-Enchantée. Ziva._**

 ** _-Ellie. »_**

Elles échangèrent une poignée de main et un sourire poli. Bishop trouva la brune très jolie , et elle éveilla aussitôt sa curiosité. Mais la question d'Abby attira son attention.

 _ **« Quand tu disais que tu n'avais pas besoin de protection, c'est à cause de ton mode ninja, ou parce que le tueur n'a pas de raison de s'intéresser à toi ? »**_

Ziva sourit, sans répondre. Bishop était déçue; elle aurait voulu savoir, mieux cerner cette femme. Tony ne parlait presque jamais d'elle, et pourtant ce n'était pas par manque d'intérêt. Mais McGee comprit qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de répondre et lui tendit une perche.

 _ **« Alors, quoi de neuf ?**_

 _ **-La vie. Pas grand-chose, pour l'instant, le principal, c'est Tony. Comment va-t'il ?**_

 _ **-Tu veux dire depuis qu'il est accusé de faire exploser ses exs ou après qu'il ait passé des mois dans le désert à te chercher mais que toi tu …**_

 _ **-Abby. »**_

McGee fusilla la gothique du regard. Bishop fût étonnée; elle avait rarement vu Abby se montrer aussi aggressive.

 ** _« Abby, je…_**

 ** _-Je sais. Mais une part de moi était vraiment, vraiment furieuse.»_**

La blonde observait la scène. Tony avait fait quoi ? Il l'avait cherchée pendant des mois ? Ce n'était pas dans le dossier. Et pourquoi Tony seul, sans l'équipe ? Elle tourna la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante, qui baissait la tête; elle ressemblait à un animal blessé.

 ** _« Excuse-moi, je… C'était ton choix. Je le respecte. Mais depuis que tu es partie, Tony est moins… Tony. Mais il tient le coup. En ce moment il est au centre de détention mais il tient le coup, parce qu'il sait que nous, on fait tout ce qu'on peut pour le sortir de là ! Alors au travail._**

 ** _-Elle a raison. »_**

Tous se retournèrent pour voir arriver le patron, un gobelet de caf pow à la main.

 _ **« -McGee, Bishop, travaillez sur les scènes de crime. Revoyez tous les indices, exploitez toutes les pistes que vous trouverez. Ziva, Avec moi. On va trouver qui pourrait faire ça à Tony.**_

 _ **-Gibbs, je… Je n'ai pas eu de contact avec Tony depuis… Je ne sais rien de sa vie depuis presque deux ans.**_

 _ **-Sa vie n'a pas commencé il y a deux ans. »**_

Il quitta le labo, Ziva sur ses traces. Les choses allaient changer. Elle allait revoir Tony. Et participer une enquête. Tout ce qu'elle avait décidé de ne plus faire. Mais quand il s'agissait de lui, elle n'avait pas de limite.


	9. Chapt 9 : Je garde espoir

Un deuxième chapitre publié en même temps, une sorte de "bonus" ! :)

* * *

Elle s'assit au bureau de son ancien coéquipier. Un instant, elle regarda le bureau d'en face, où elle avait l'habitude de s'assoir. C'était une autre qui l'occupait maintenant. Le passé est le passé. Elle hésita un instant, puis ouvrit les tiroirs de l'italien. Dans le premier, elle tomba sur son étoile de David et la photo de Tony qu'elle gardait, quand il était adolescent. Son cœur se serra. Il avait gardé tout ça. Ici. Tous les jours il y pensait.

Gibbs, qui la vit bloquer sur ces objets se leva, dit simplement

 _ **« Il n'a pas oublié. Aucun de nous n'a oublié. »**_

Puis il quitta la pièce, laissant Ziva seule avec les fantômes de son ancienne vie. Curieusement, leur refaire face était moins difficile que ce qu'elle avait pu croire.

Elle constata qu'il n'y avait plus ses éternels magasines masculins dans les tiroirs. Tout était aussi plus rangé. Elle ne trouva rien d'inhabituel pour Tony, puis repensa à la photo qu'elle avait collée sous son propre tiroir quand elle travaillait ici. Peut-être qu'il avait fait pareil ?

Elle trouva une enveloppe, qu'elle ouvrit. Il y avait deux feuilles de papiers. L'une qui datait de deux ans, l'autre d'un mois. Elle lut la plus ancienne.

 _« Ziva,_

 _Je sais que tu ne liras jamais cette lettre, mais j'ai du temps à tuer, et des choses à dire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Plus rien n'a de sens, plus rien n'a d'importance. Ziva, une partie de moi est toujours avec toi, et j'espère un jour pouvoir la récupérer._

 _Je suis certain que tu me comprends. Tu m'as dit une fois que tu préférerais mourir plutôt que d'enlever ton pendentif, et pourtant tu me l'as laissé. Je me demande pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? C'était une sorte de remerciement, un cadeau, ou une promesse ? Cette question ne trouvera sûrement jamais de réponse. Je souhaite ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour toi, Ziva David. Si ce qui te rends heureuse, c'est une nouvelle vie… même si elle est sans moi, je peux l'accepter. Mais par pitié, si toi aussi, tu es assise à ton bureau à 4 heures du matin parce que tu n'arrives plus à dormir, et si tu as ce sentiment, celui qui te fait penser que plus jamais tu ne pourras sourire… Je serai au même endroit._

 _J'ai laissé en Israël ma partenaire , ma meilleure amie, et la femme que j'aime. Si au moins une des trois refaisait surface un jour, je serai l'homme le plus heureux._

 _Tony. »_

Ziva sentit ses larmes monter mais elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle aussi avait changé, ses dernières années, mais pas comme elle aurait pu le penser. Petit à petit, elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même elle s'était engouffrée dans la solitude comme jamais. Elle était retournée vivre en Israël en pendant quelques mois, pensant que c'était là-bas qu'elle avait le plus de chances de recommencer à zéro en se sentant bien, mais elle avait eu tord. Israël n'était plus chez elle. Après que Tony soit reparti, elle l'avait regretté. Amèrement. Mais par respect pour lui, et pour tous ceux à qui elle tenait, elle n'était pas revenue. Elle leur avait infligé la souffrance des adieux, c'était trop tard.

Elle ouvrit la deuxième lettre en hésitant, puis la lut tout de même.

 _« Ziva,_

 _Bientôt deux ans sans de nouvelles. Je ne sais même pas si tu es toujours en vie, et pourtant j'ai toujours l'impression que tu fais partie de la mienne._

 _J'ai essayé de tourner la page. Je sors avec une femme, tu sais. Je pense que je l'aime. Mais d'une manière différente dont je t'aime toi. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi je préfère parfois t'écrire une lettre plutôt que de passer quelques heures avec elle. Tu te rends compte ? Je préfère t'écrire quelques lignes que tu ne liras pas au lieu de m'envoyer en l'air avec une fille qui veut partager ma vie. C'est pas normal. Je ne comprenais pas ça, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, quand un marin veuf m'a parlé de ce qu'il ressentait vis à vis de sa femme disparue il y a quelques années. Il m'a dit que ses sentiments pour elle n'avaient pas changé, qu'il l'aimait encore profondément, mais qu'il était capable d'ouvrir son cœur à d'autres femmes même si sa femme fera partie de sa vie, et de lui à jamais, et je me suis reconnu dans ses paroles : ne te vexe pas, mais j'ai l'impression d'être veuf. Je sais que c'est ridicule parce qu'on a jamais été mariés, et surtout parce que tu n'es pas morte. Enfin je l'espère. ._

 _Je ne croyais pas à tout ça les âmes sœurs et tout ce qui suit, mais je suis forcé d'admettre que tu es la mienne. Et crois moi, je préfèrerais ne toujours pas y croire. Oh oui, je préfèrerais t'avoir oublié, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et plus le temps passe plus je me demande comment je vais continuer à gérer ça, parce que je ne veux pas faire souffrir Zoé en ne l'aimant pas comme je devrai, parce que tu me manques tous les jours, et parce que tu n'es plus là pour que je te parle de tout ça._

 _Ici, les choses ont changé. Gibbs a engagé une autre femme, quelques mois après que sois partie, Ellie Bishop. Elle est gentille. Douée. Je me demande si tu l'apprécierais._

 _J'aimerais que tu sois là les choses seraient sûrement différentes. Moins difficiles. Plus douces. Je garde espoir que tu me reviennes, je pense à toi._

 _זיוה_ _,_ _אתה_ _התכשיט_ _היפה_ _ביותר_ _שחיים_ _יכולים_ _לתת_ _לי_ _. ***»_

Elle reposa la lettre, et dans sa tête, tout se mit à tourner. Ce qu'elle venait de lire… C'était trop pour l'instant. Il fallait sortir Tony de cette affaire, elle se replongea dans sa recherche.

*** : Ziva, tu es le bijou le plus précieux que la vie puisse me donner.


	10. Chapt 10 : Me coller au bateau

_**« -Ziva ? Bishop et moi, on doit aller voir Tony, pour vérifier quelque chose. J'ai pensé que peut-être tu aimerais venir ? »**_

Elle hésita. Le revoir ? Maintenant ?

 ** _« J'ai du travail… »_**

Elle soupira. De toute façon, si elle avait fait toute ce chemin, ce n'était pas pour l'éviter. Mais elle était troublée par ce qu'elle venait de lire. Elle qui avait mis un point d'honneur à ne pas parler sentiments depuis deux ans, ou même à parler de quelque chose qui la concernait de trop près, allait être confrontée au sujet qui la concernait le plus au monde. Elle s'arma d'un sourire et se leva.

 ** _«Allons-y. »_**

Bishop était montée à l'arrière, et McGee, sur le siège passager, se retourna, l'air amusé

 _ **« Un conseil, attachez votre ceinture. »**_

Ziva sourit puis démarra. Ils n'étaient pas sortis du parking que Bishop savait que le trajet allait être… mouvementé.

 _ **« Vous avez trouvé de nouveaux éléments ?**_

 _ **-Des témoins ont signalé avoir vu un homme se rendre chez Jeanne, qui correspondait au signalement de Tony, et bien sûr il n'a pas d'alibi. Mais je me suis rappelé qu'il y a quelques années, quand Tony m'a joué je ne sais plus quel tour, pour me venger j'ai piraté la webcam de son ordinateur. J'avais complètement oublié que j'avais fait ça jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'ai des enregistrements de sa webcam au moment où les témoins disent l'avoir vu aller chez Jeanne, on entend qu'il est là mais on ne le voit pas sur la vidéo. Par contre, on entend un livreur de pizza sonner, donc si Tony se rappelle qui l'a livré…**_

 _ **-Il pourra prouver que ce n'est pas Tony que les témoins ont vu aller chez Jeanne. Bien joué, McGee.**_

 _ **-Je n'en reviens toujours pas que vous ayez pu pirater la webcam de Tony, c'est sa vie privée !**_

 _ **-Tony a toujours mis son nez dans nos affaires.**_

 _ **-Combien de fois j'ai eu envie de l'étriper en le surprenant fouiller dans mon ordinateur !**_

 _ **-Si je me souviens bien, ça t'es arrivé de l'aider à fouiner dans mes affaires. »**_

Elle sourit à ces souvenirs. Elle se rappelait des petites chamailleries au bureau, des conversations futiles qu'ils pouvaient avoir, des rires qu'ils avaient partagés. Elle se sentait nostalgique, tout cela lui manquait. Elle se demanda brièvement si Bishop aimait ces moments autant qu'elle, puis les mots d'Abby lui traversèrent l'esprit. « Il est moins… Tony » . Est-ce que ces conversations, qui lui manquaient tant, se déroulaient encore ? Elle se imaginait de quoi il pourrait avoir l'air : paraissait-il beaucoup plus vieux ?Peut être qu'il avait des cheveux gris, ou qu'il s'était dégarni.

 _ **« Gibbs nous a demandé de rester avec toi dès que tu sors du NCIS.**_

 _ **-Je n'ai pas besoin de protection, McGee !**_

 _ **-Ziva, ce malade va essayer de s'en prendre à toi. S'il a pu faire mettre Tony en prison, ce n'est pas un débutant.**_

 _ **-Premièrement, Tony n'est pas en prison. On va le sortir de là. Et deuxièmement, j'ai reçu un entraînement qui me prépare à ce genre de situations.**_

 _ **-Quelqu'un va essayer de te tuer ! Ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère.**_

 _ **-On ne sait même pas s'il va essayer de me tuer. Tony et moi.. Je ne suis pas la priorité. Il y a d'autres femmes à protéger. »**_

Soudain, de la colère passa dans les yeux de McGee. Même si elle avait disparu de sa vie il y a quelques années, il l'adorait. Comme une cousine avec qui il aurait grandi, avant que leur chemin se sépare. Elle ne prendrait pas de risque inutile. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle jamais d'aide, jamais écouter personne, à la fin?!

 _ **« -Et pour combien d'autres femmes il a été se faire capturer par un camp de terroristes en Somalie ? Pour combien d'autres femmes il a parcouru la moitié de la planète en quelques mois pour tenter de la retrouver ? Combien d'autres femmes ont partagé sa vie pendant une dizaine d'années ? Ce tordu essaie d'atteindre les femmes qui ont compté dans la vie de Tony. Alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, mais il est clair que tu comptes pour lui. Tu comptes pour nous tous, laisse-nous te protéger. »**_

Ziva revit Tony, assis sur cette chaise en Somalie, Tony qui se prenait des coups à sa place ligoté dans cet hôtel pendant qu'ils étaient sous couverture, Tony qui conduisait ce scooter à Paris. Tony qui la prenait dans ses bras quand elle pleurait. Tony qui dansait avec elle à Berlin. Tony qui lui prenait la main. Tony qui déboulait dans la salle d'interrogatoire pour virer Parsons. Tony qui frappait à sa porte en Israël. Tony qui l'embrassait. Tous ces souvenirs lui arrachèrent une grimace de douleur. La même douleur qu'elle avait ressenti quand l'avion avait décollé, emportant l'homme qu'elle aimait loin d'elle. La même douleur qu'elle avait ressenti chaque jour depuis son départ. La dernière phrase de McGee l'avait aussi secouée. Bien sûr, le NCIS, et ses coéquipiers lui manquaient terriblement. Elle les considérait comme sa famille, mais leur absence était la plupart du temps effacée par celle de Tony.

 ** _« Désolé, je ne voulais pas… »_**

Ziva tourna brusquement sur le parking, se gara encore plus brusquement et descendit de la voiture.

 _ **« Si Gibbs veut que vous me colliez au bateau, il ne changera pas d'avis de toute façon.**_

 ** _-Pardon ? »_**

Ziva se retourna vers la blonde. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, mais semblait curieuse.

 ** _« Elle veut dire lui au train, elle a parfois du mal avec les… »_**

Le regard de l'intéressée dissuada McGee de continuer. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au bâtiment.


	11. 11 : Même si c'est derrière les barreaux

Tony était dans sa cellule, allongé sur sa couchette. Il entendit McGee et Bishop arriver mais était tourné de l'autre sens il ne les voyait pas. Il ne voyait personne. Voir des ivrognes et des prostituées défiler dans le couloir n'était pas à son goût à ce moment.

 _ **« McGee, si tu m'as apporté un harmonica, je te jure que je te fais la peau.**_

 _ **-Je ne crois pas que promettre de tuer McGee t'aidera à sortir de là, Tony. »**_

Il sursauta. Cette voix. La sienne. Il se leva et se retourna d'un bond, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'israélienne. Elle avait perdu un peu de poids, avait frisé ses cheveux. Son teint était plus hâlé que quand elle habitait à Washington, son visage n'était même pas encore marqué de ses premières rides. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, mais il disparut quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Elle avait l'air d'oublier l'existence d'un univers entier autour d'eux, d'oublier jusqu'à son propre prénom. Il avait tout oublié aussi. Elle était là.

Pendant une minute, personne ne dit rien, puis une porte de cellule claqua et ils reprirent conscience du monde autour d'eux.

 _ **« McGee viendra m'apporter des oranges, alors. »**_

Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir détacher son regard de l'autre.

 _ **« Tony, tu risques de vouloir encore plus me tuer quand je vais te dire ce que j'ai fait. »**_

L'air inquiet, DiNozzo sursauta et fixa McGee

 _ **« Tu as massacré ma collection de DVD ?**_

 _ **-Non.**_

 _ **-Tu as désossé mon écran plat ?**_

 _ **-Non plus.**_

 _ **-Alors quoi, McGee ?**_

 _ **-J'ai… Il y a quelques années, j'ai piraté ta webcam.**_

 _ **-Et pourquoi tu me le dis maintenant, à part pour m'énerver alors que ces barreaux me retiennent de te…**_

 _ **-On entend un livreur venir chez toi le au moment où des témoins disent t'avoir vu chez Jeanne. Si tu te rappelles…**_

 _ **-Je commande toujours à la « Pizza Mama », et c'est Jerry qui me livre à chaque fois. Vas le voir.**_

 _ **-Je .. euh… »**_

DiNozzo, qui regardait à nouveau Ziva, leva les yeux vers le geek l'air agacé.

 _ **« On est chargés de protéger Ziva. Elle doit venir avec nous. »**_

L'italien se mit à rire, franchement amusé.

 _ **« Toi, protéger Ziva ? »**_ Il reporta son attention sur la brune _**« Et tu te laisses faire ?**_

 _ **-On doit la protéger tous les deux.**_

 _ **-Ne le prends pas mal, Bish, mais je pensais que Gibbs allait assigner toute une armée à sa protection. Si elle a envie de vous filer entre les doigts, elle vous filera entre les doigts. »**_

Ziva sourit à son tour. C'est vrai, elle aurait déjà pu se débarrasser de McGee et de Bishop.

 _ **« Allez-y, faites votre boulot, sortez moi de là. »**_

McGee et Bishop tournèrent les talons. Ziva resta en face de lui.

 ** _« Tony, je… »_** Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase. Elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais ne savait pas quoi.

 ** _« Je suis heureuse de te voir. Même si c'est derrière des barreaux. »_**

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, lui offrant un sourire. Elle aurait voulu faire un geste de tendresse, mais le prendre dans ses bras à travers les barreaux allait être compliqué. Il lui sourit sincèrement. Ce n'était pas la peine de dire que lui aussi était heureux de la revoir. A la façon dont il la regardait, elle le savait.

Quand elle tourna les talons, l'image de Zoé apparût devant ses yeux. Il avait l'impression de la tromper. Il n'avait même pas touché Ziva, mais il se sentait coupable. Troublé, il repartit s'allonger sur sa couchette. Tout allait se compliquer.


	12. Chapt 12 : C'était à Tony

Bishop passa la porte après McGee. Ziva ne les avait pas encore rejoint.

 ** _« Wahou, c'était…_**

 ** _-Etrange ?_**

 ** _-Intense. Ils avaient l'air de parler sans ouvrir la bouche »_**

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Ziva les rejoint sans un mot, d'un pas déterminé, et les dépassa pour arriver jusqu'à la voiture, où elle s'installa à l'arrière, jetant les clés à McGee. Revoir Tony avait provoqué en elle des sensations qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis trop longtemps. Ces sensations, elle se les était prises en pleine figure, mais la présence de Tony avait tout anesthésié chez elle. Elle sans doute pu se prendre une balle sans s'en apercevoir. Quand elle était sortie, l'anesthésie s'était dissipée. Elle avait l'impression de se prendre un mur de sentiments en pleine face et elle avait besoin d'encaisser.

Assise sur la banquette arrière, elle ne prêta pas attention au regard inquiet de McGee. Ils durent s'arrêter faire le plein d'essence, et les deux femmes restèrent dans la voiture. Bishop se retourna, sans que Ziva le remarque. La blonde se fit la réflexion que l'air d'animal blessé qu'elle avait dans le labo d'Abby n'était rien à côté de ce qui se lisait sur son visage à ce moment. On aurait dit un animal percuté par une voiture, abandonné à l'agonie.

 _ **« Est-ce que ça va ? »**_

La brune bougea lentement la tête. Elle ne paraissait pas comprendre ce que Bishop avait dit. Puis, le plus naturellement du monde, en une seconde, elle redressa la tête, effaçant toute trace d'émotion sur son visage, si bien qu'on aurait pu douter qu'elle n'aie ressenti quoi que ce soit de toute sa vie.

 ** _« Oui, merci. Ca va aller._**

 ** _-Vous êtes sûre ?_**

 ** _-J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps._**

 ** _-J'ai pensé que vous pourriez avoir envie de parler à quelqu'un… qui ne soit pas McGee. »_**

La brune parût hésiter, puis sourit tristement.

 _ **« Habituellement, c'est à Tony que je parle. »**_ Elle tourna la tête vers la vitre. ** _« C'était à Tony. »_**

McGee entra dans la voiture et reprit le volant. Il aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour Ziva, mais ne savait pas quoi. Il décida que le silence était ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir de mieux.


	13. Chapt 13 : La dernière fois

_Comme le chapitre que je viens de publier et celui-ci sont courts tous les deux, je les poste en même temps ! Le but est d'arriver à la fin de l'histoire quand même un jour ;)_

 _Et merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de déposer une petite review de temps en temps !_

* * *

Il franchit les portes de l'ascenseur comme un alpiniste qui aurait atteint le sommet de l'Everest.

 _ **« Anthony DiNozzo, le retour. Malgré de nombreuses tentatives, le beau gosse charmeur revient toujours… »**_

Il se stoppa en voyant Ziva assise à son bureau, fronça les sourcils et pointa un doigt accusateur vers l'usurpatrice de fauteuil.

 _ **« Tu as foutu en l'air mon entrée en scène, j'allais dire à sa place.**_

 _ **-DiNozzo, tu n'es pas sur cette affaire.**_

 _ **-Mais, patron... »**_

Il abandonna, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas la peine de discuter avec Gibbs sur ce sujet. Il avait suffisamment vécu de situations où il était trop impliqué dans une affaire pour savoir qu'il ne le laisserait pas approcher du dossier. Le patron, un gobelet de café à la main, appela l'ascenseur.

 ** _« C'est tout ce que tu as comme argument ? »_**

Il envoya un regard à McGee. Lui aussi savait très bien que ce n'était pas la peine de débattre. C'était de la provocation. Il se dit un instant qu'il y a cinq ans, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour faire les pires blagues au bleu pendant une semaine. Au lieu de relever, il se plaça devant lui.

 ** _« Qu'est ce qu'on a, le bleu ?_**

 ** _-Tony, il serait temps que tu arrêtes de m'appeler…_**

 ** _-Je t'appellerais le bleu toute ta vie, le bleu. Autant t'y faire. Qu'est ce qu'on a ?_**

 ** _-Vous, vous n'avez rien. »_**

Il se retourna vers Bishop un instant, envisagea de protester, puis s'en désintéressa. Tant pis, il se passerait de son aide.

 _ **« Gibbs a mystérieusement disparu tout à l'heure mais à peine revenu, il est reparti. »**_

McGee fit un signe vers l'ascenseur que Gibbs venait de prendre en même temps qu'il finissait sa phrase.

 ** _« Mmh. Intéressant. Et toi, Ziva qu'est ce que tu as ?_**

 ** _-J'ai refait la liste de tous ceux qui pourraient vouloir te faire ça, mais tu vas devoir m'aider pour... les évenements récents_**

 ** _-Excusez-moi, mais Gibbs nous a demandé de ne pas parler de l'affaire avec Tony, alors…_**

 ** _-Bishop, j'aurais besoin que vous m'accompagniez chez Abby. »_**

DiNozzo remerciait intérieurement McGee pour leur retirer Bishop des pattes. Puis il pensa qu'il allait être seul avec Ziva depuis deux ans. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient été seuls…


	14. Chapter 14 : Quelles choses ?

_**« Alors, fais-moi voir cette liste.**_

 _ **-J'ai repris la dernière qu'on avait faite, et j'y ai ajouté quelques femmes avec qui tu as eu une aventure, ou tous les hommes que tu as… irrités.**_

 _ **-Irrités. »**_

Il sourit en rélfechissant à ce mot, puis jeta un œil à la liste.

 _ **« Tu as pensé à quelqu'un d'autre ?**_

 _ **-Non, je pense que tout le monde y est.**_

 _ **-Je n'ai pas pu ajouter les personnes que tu t'es mises à dos ces deux dernières années »**_

Elle sourit doucement, mais son regard devint plus grave.

 _ **« Eh bien tu serais étonnée, mais j'ai été exemplaire. Il n'y a personne à rajouter, je pense.**_

 _ **-Et du côté des exs de ta petite amie ? »**_

Il leva son regard de la liste pour la contempler.

 _ **« Alors tu es au courant pour Zoé. »**_

Elle hésita longuement. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui parler des deux lettres qu'elle avait trouvé.

 _ **« McGee a vendu la touffe. »**_

Il rit à ce « Zivaïsme ». Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, lui assis sur son bureau, elle sur la chaise. Il ne releva pas, mais fit un signe de tête en direction du bureau du mouchard, qui n'avait rien révélé.

 ** _« Rappelle-moi de le remercier pour ça._**

 ** _-Tony, ça va, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de… »_**

Elle baissa la voix. Avoir cette conversation avec Tony n'était pas naturel.

 _ **« De m'attendre. »**_

Il ne répondit rien, son regard le faisait à sa place il avait un regard désolé aussi bien qu'elle songea un instant que c'était les excuses les plus profondes qu'on lui avait faites de toute sa vie. Il se ressaisit puis sourit légèrement.

 _ **« Et toi alors, peut-être que tu peux m'éclairer sur tes deux dernières années ?**_

 _ **-Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de parler de ça.**_

 _ **-Au contraire. Je pense que c'est le moment idéal. »**_

Elle le considéra rapidement, et ne pût résister à sa demande. Elle avait oublié à quel point il pouvait être convainquant, rien que par son expression.

 _ **« Je n'ai pas… J'ai essayé d'avoir une relation avec un homme, mais… C'était trop tôt. »**_

Il lui lança un regard compatissant et prit une mèche de ses longs cheveux bruns entre ses doigts pour la replacer. A ce geste, elle arrêta de respirer un instant et ferma les yeux. Quand il laissa tomber sa main sur le bureau, elle reprit son souffle.

 ** _« Je ne parlais pas que de ce côté-là de ta vie, sourit-il. Qu'est ce que tu as fait, tout ce temps ?_**

 ** _-Au début, je suis restée là où j'étais, j'ai trouvé un travail dans une bibliothèque. Mais je me suis vite ennuyée. Les livres ne parlent pas autant que toi, les journées étaient un peu trop silencieuses à mon goût. »_**

Il essaya de l'imaginer en bibliothécaire, avec ce cliché des films américains, avec des vêtements trop amples, des lunettes trop grosses, les cheveux réunis en un chignon trop strict, puis se ravisa : elle était toujours Ziva, et elle aurait deviné à quoi il pensait.

 _ **« Alors j'ai décidé de m'engager dans une association qui envoie des gens un peu partout dans le monde pour apprendre aux enfants qui ne peuvent pas aller à l'école à lire et à écrire. C'est vraiment gratifiant, c'est tellement différent de tout ce que j'avais toujours fait. »**_

Il sourit au moins elle faisait quelque chose qui la rendait heureuse. Mais il remarqua une ombre passer dans ses yeux.

 _ **« Sauf que c'est vraiment difficile de voir tous ces enfants vivre dans la misère. Au début, ça allait, mais plus le temps passait, plus je les connaissais, et plus c'était difficile. Et ça me rappelait que moi, je n'aurais sans doute jamais d'enfants. »**_

Il la regarda baisser la tête brièvement et la relever.

 _ **« Alors j'ai souvent changé d'endroit. J'ai visité beaucoup de pays de cette manière.**_

 _ **-Et maintenant, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? »**_

Il l'avait prise au dépourvu. Elle n'y avait pas réfléchi. Quand Gibbs l'avait appelée, il était temps qu'elle parte de là où elle était elle commençait à trop s'attacher aux enfants. Elle avait même envisagé d'adopter une petite orpheline, mais elle s'était ravisée : elle ne pouvait pas imposer ce style de vie à un enfant. Pas de famille, pas d'amis fixes, pas de foyer. Ziva était incapable de rester à un endroit trop longtemps quand l'attrait de la nouveauté était passé, elle ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : rentrer auprès de Tony.

 _ **« A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien.**_

 _ **-Qu'est ce que tu avais envie de faire avant de venir ici ? »**_

Venir ici. Te voir. Que tu me prennes dans tes bras. Elle secoua la tête. Pour rien au monde elle ne lui dirait ça.

 ** _« Je pensais repartir en Israël un moment, justement pour réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire._**

 ** _-D'accord. Et si je te demande de me dire où tu as envie d'être, maintenant ? »_**

Il aurait voulu trouver une manière plus détournée de lui demander si elle comptait revenir habiter à Washington, mais tant pis pour la discrétion. Elle sembla perturbée, elle sembla lutter contre la réponse. Elle détourna ses yeux de ceux de l'italien, fixa son torse. Un toussotement se fit entendre. Bishop et McGee se trouvaient derrière Tony. Ziva sursauta, étonnée de ne pas les avoir remarqués. Puis elle se dit que Tony la distrayait trop.

 _ **« On a fini, rien de concluant. »**_ Annonça Ziva en souriant faiblement aux deux autres.

 _ **« On a quelque chose. Enfin, Gibbs a quelque chose. Tony, on a besoin de toi.**_

 _ **-Vous feriez mieux de vous préparer à.. avoir un choc.**_

 _ **-Un choc ? »**_

Un instant, Tony crût qu'une autre femme était morte. EJ ? Zoé ? En voyant l'expression de son coéquipier, Tim le rassura.

 _ **« Il n'y a pas de victime supplémentaire.**_

 _ **-Très bien, je vous suis.**_

 _ **-Ziva, je pense que vous feriez mieux de venir aussi. »**_

La brune reporta son attention sur Bishop. Elle lui semblait sympathique, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'intéresser à elle. En tout cas, pas avec tout ce qui se passait. Elle se leva sans rien dire, suivant un Tony un peu anxieux. McGee et Bishop marchant devant eux, Ziva posa la main sur l'épaule de Tony, comme pour le rassurer. Il la remercia d'un regard, puis elle laissa sa main retomber.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de conférences du NCIS , où les attendaient Gibbs et Senior.

 _ **« Papa ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**_

 _ **-Tu ferais mieux de t'assoir, mon garçon.**_

 _ **-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**_

 _ **-Assied-toi Junior. Bonjour Ziva, c'est toujours un plaisir. »**_

Il s'approcha de la brune qui lui servait un large sourire ravi, et la prit dans ses bras pendant que Tony s'asseyait.

 _ **« Junior, ta mère et moi… nous t'avons caché certaines choses.**_

 _ **-Quelles choses ? »**_

Senior s'assit à son tour et prit un air grave. Il regarda Gibbs, qui lui fit un signe de tête. Il était temps que son fils sache tout.


	15. Chapt 15 : Excusez-moi

_**« Avant ta naissance, nous avons eu un autre enfant. On l'a appelé Paul. Quand tu es né, il avait 6 ans. Le jour où tu es venu au monde, lui et moi, on attendait dans la salle d'attente. Une infirmière est venue me voir et m'a dit que je pouvais aller dans la salle avec ta mère, qu'elle le surveillerait. Quand je suis revenu, dix minutes plus tard, elle était partie, avec lui. La police a fait des recherches et a découvert que ce n'était pas une infirmière, c'était une femme qui avait volé une tenue à la lingerie et qui avait emmené Paul avec elle. Nous avons fait des recherches, mais… »**_

Senior secoua la tête tristement. Tony tombait des nues, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette histoire. Il avait un frère ? Avait eu un frère ?

 _ **« Il est… mort ?**_

 _ **-Nous ne l'avons jamais su. »**_

Il réfléchit. Il avait eu un frère. Que ses parents avaient perdu. Il repensa à sa mère, qui priait tous les soirs. Il se dit qu'elle devait prier pour lui.

 _ **« Jusqu'à récemment. »**_

Il fronça les sourcils et leva la tête vers McGee. Comment ça, autre chose ? Qu'est ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus ?

 _ **« Les témoins qui disaient t'avoir vu entrer chez Jeanne. Ils se sont trompés. Ce n'était pas toi. Gibbs a retrouvé une image et… C'était lui. Ton frère. »**_

Ton frère. C'était la première fois que Tony entendait ces mots. Ca avait sûrement contribué à la sensation de coup de poing dans le ventre qu'il avait ressenti. Il avait étouffé un bruit, comme pour encaisser le coup, puis se redressa. Il venait d'apprendre qu'il avait un frère, mais qu'il était impliqué dans le meurtre de Jeanne.

 _ **« Excusez-moi. »**_


	16. Chapt 16

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce. C'était trop. Ziva jeta un regard grave et désolé à Senior, puis suivit Tony, sans un mot. Elle lui laissa un peu d'espace, mais le vit sortir du bâtiment. Elle prit l'escalier et le suivit discrètement jusqu'à un banc où il s'assit, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Elle décida de le laisser respirer deux minutes avant de s'assoir à côté de lui. Sans lever la tête, il sut que c'était elle, et la remercia d'un regard d'être venue. Il avait besoin de sa présence, de sa meilleure amie. Il n'aurait pas supporté quelqu'un d'autre. Sauf peut être Gibbs et son éternel silence.

Elle ne chercha pas à parler, il lui était reconnaissant pour ça aussi. Il leva à nouveau la tête vers elle et échangèrent un long regard. A ce moment, en plus de sa meilleure amie, il avait retrouvé la femme qu'il aimait. Ca le frappa, comme une évidence. Plus les secondes passaient, plus il sentit tout l'amour qu'il avait tenté de refouler depuis leurs au revoir le submerger. Au bout de presque une minute sans rien dire, les yeux dans les yeux, il prit la parole.

 ** _« Je ne dois vraiment pas être fait pour avoir une famille. Cinq minutes que j'ai un frère et regarde le résultat. »_**

Il eut un rire ironique.

 _ **« Tu as ta famille, Tony. Ici. »**_

Elle posa la main sur son torse, à l'endroit où se trouvait son coeur, sans rompre le contact visuel, mais lui tourna la tête. Elle faisait partie de ces gens qu'il considérait comme une famille. Elle en était même la pièce centrale. Mais elle ne vivait plus ici. Puis une pensée le frappa : elle avait dû tuer son propre frère. Lui était déjà blessé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre il imagina alors tout ce qu'elle devait ressentir quand elle pensait à lui.

 ** _« Je n'ai rien vu venir._**

 ** _-Je sais. Moi non plus. »_**

Il sentit une vague de colère l'envahir. Pourquoi c'était à LUI que ces choses là arrivaient ? Il se leva, et Ziva vit que son regard s'était noirci. Il semblait vouloir frapper l'arbre à proximité, mais se retenait. Elle se leva à son tour, lui attrapa les avant-bras et chercha son regard. Instantanément, la flamme de ses yeux sembla s'atténuer.

 ** _« Il faut le retrouver, et déterminer si c'est vraiment lui qui fait … tout ça. Ensuite, tu pourras être en colère. »_**

Il hocha la tête d'un coup vif. Elle lâcha ses bras et il partit devant, avant de se retourner.

 ** _« Ziva ? Merci. Si tu n'étais pas là… S'il avait essayé de te… »_**

Il secoua la tête.

 _ **« Je suis heureux que tu sois là. Et que tu n'aies rien . »**_


	17. Chapt 17 : Descendez-les

McGee, qui ne s'était pas remis de la nouvelle, allait se chercher un café. Même sans rien faire, Tony arrivait à se fourrer dans des situations improbables. Il admirait sa retenue et sa façon de gérer les choses. Il vit Tony et Ziva assis sur un banc, mais décida de ne pas les interrompre. Ziva avait toujours su ce qu'il fallait dire à Tony.  
En repassant devant le banc, son café à la main, il vit qu'il était vide. Il voyait Tony au loin, et Ziva au téléphone, qui ne le suivait pas. Il décida d'aller lui parler. Quand elle raccrocha, elle avait son air d'agent imperturbable, qu'elle avait abandonné quelques années plus tôt.  
 **« Ziva ? Tout va bien ?**  
 **-Je… oui. »** Elle fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir.  
 **« C'était Gibbs. J'ai laissé mes affaires chez lui, j'ai oublié mon sac en venant au NCIS, et il a explosé. »**  
Ils se turent un instant , et regardèrent Tony entrer dans le bâtiment. McGee fit un signe de tête vers l'italien.  
 **« Comment il va ?**  
 **-Il est un peu assomé. Et en colère.**  
 **-Et toi ? »**  
Elle tourna la tête vers son ami en lui souriant.  
 **« Tout est un peu … mélangé, pour l'instant. Vous voir tous me fait très plaisir, mais les circonstances… Il ne mérite pas tout ça. »**  
En prononçant cette dernière phrase, elle se rendit compte que ce dont elle avait le plus envie, c'était de protéger Tony. Le prendre dans ses bras, le réconforter. L'emmener avec elle, à Paris, à Berlin. A Madrid. Los Angeles. Venise.  
 **"Je veux juste qu'il soit heureux. Le reste, ce n'est pas important.**  
 **-Mais quelqu'un vient d'essayer de vous tuer ! »**  
Les deux amis se retournèrent vers Bishop, qui leva les mains en l'air.  
 **« Désolée, je vous ai entendus. »**  
Ziva secoua la tête doucement.  
 **« Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on essaie de me tuer. Je peux le gérer.**  
 **-Vous l'aimez ? »**  
Ziva regarda sa remplaçante, interloquée. Elle n'allait certainement pas répondre à cette question. Elle ne l'avait jamais confié à personne. Sauf à Schmeil. Et à Tony lui-même. Le dire à une inconnue ? Même pas en rêve. Mais le silence parlait à sa place. Répondre « non » n'était pas crédible. Pourquoi cette blonde ne se mêlait-elle pas de ses affaires ?!  
 **« Pourquoi cette question ?**  
 **-Pourquoi ne pas répondre ? »**  
Ziva fixa la porte par laquelle Tony était passé quelques instants plus tôt.  
 **« Je veux qu'il soit heureux. Arrêter tout ça pour lui. »**

Elle détourna la tête, reprenant ses esprits.

"Pourquoi on n'est pas en route pour examiner les preuves chez Gibbs ?"

Bishop eût l'air gênée.

 **« Euh… il m'a dit de prendre McGee et de le rejoindre là-bas, en vous laissant avec un agent chargé de votre protection. Il a ajouté « Si DiNozzo ou David mettent un pied hors du NCIS, descendez-les. »**


	18. Chapter 18 : Qui ?

Les deux agents trouvèrent la maison presque intacte, à l'exception de la chambre, où toutes les affaires de Ziva devaient se trouver. L'explosion avait été assez puissante pour fissurer les murs, mais pas assez pour les détruire. Le tueur avait changé de détonateur : cette fois, c'était un simple minuteur, qu'il avait glissé dans son sac à main.

McGee fut soulagé qu'elle l'aie oublié. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, ça aurait été très difficile pour toute l'équipe, sauf peut-être Bishop, qui ne la connaissait pas. Ca aurait été difficile pour lui, bien sûr, mais ça aurait sûrement détruit Tony. Il serait devenu un 2e Gibbs.

Il prit en photo le lit carbonisé et secoua la tête. Ziva était en sécurité. Et elle était Ziva.

 ** _« Il ne reste rien de ses affaires,_**

 ** _-Elle n'y accordera pas d'importance._**

 ** _-Cette femme m'intrigue. »_**

McGee eût un sourire en repensant à la Ziva fraîchement débarquée d'Israël , tueuse du mossad, et en contrastant avec la Ziva d'aujourd'hui.

 ** _« C'est vrai qu'elle est particulière. Mais c'était un excellent agent._**

 ** _-J'avais déjà lu son dossier, mais je n'ai jamais su pourquoi elle est partie._**

 ** _-Sa dernière année au NCIS a été difficile. Elle a perdu son père et… certaines circonstances particulières nous ont poussés, Tony, Ziva et moi à démissionner temporairement. A cette période, elle est repartie en Israël. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, mais elle a décidé de disparaître. Alors Tony l'a cherchée, pendant plusieurs mois. Je pensais qu'il n'allait pas y arriver, mais finalement, il l'a fait. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est reparti pour Washington le lendemain. Il n'est pas revenu travailler tout de suite, mais Ziva a appelé Gibbs pour lui expliquer. C'est lui qui nous a expliqué la situation, assez laconiquement. »_**

Bishop considéra le peu d'information que McGee pouvait lui donner. Il la tira de ses pensées.

 ** _« Tu l'apprécies ?_**

 ** _-Je n'arrive pas à me faire une opinion d'elle. C'est peut-être à cause des circonstances. »_**

Les circonstances, plutôt tordues. Elle se demanda comment les choses allaient évoluer. Si Ziva allait rester à D.C après ça.

 _ **« McGee ?**_

 _ **-Oui ?**_

 _ **-Vous croyez que j'ai du souci à me faire pour … mon poste ? Je sais que c'est futile comparé à tout ce qui se passe, mais…**_

 _ **-Je ne pense pas, non »**_

Il lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement.

 _ **« Trouvez-le ! »**_

Gibbs entrait dans la chambre, l'air furieux, en raccrochant le téléphone.

 ** _« Qu'est ce qu'on a ? »_**

Il était plus sec, plus déterminé que d'habitude. Si on scrutait assez profondément ses yeux, derrière la rage qu'il y avait, on pouvait déceler de la peur. La peur de perdre Ziva. Ou Tony. Ou pire, les deux.

 ** _« Euh, plus grand-chose patron. L'explosion a été plus puissante que les précédentes. Il ne voulait pas rater sa cible. »_**

Le téléphone du patron sonna. Il fit un signe à McGee, et décrocha.

 _ **« Gibbs »**_

Les deux autres agents continuaient de prendre la chambre en photo sous tous les angles, relevant un échantillon de bois de temps à autres pour Abby.

 ** _« On y va._**

 ** _-Où ça, patron ?_**

 ** _-Il y a eu une autre victime._**

 ** _-Qui ? »_**


	19. Chapter 19 : Au revoir

Tony se défoulait sur un sac de boxe dans la salle de sport du NCIS. Il avait besoin

 _ **« Tu n'es pas facile à trouver. »**_

Tony, essouflé, posa ses mains sur ses jambes, pour reprendre sa respiration, mais surtout pour trouver la force de parler à Zoé. Il voulait être seul, mais ne pouvait pas la chasser, pas après ce qu'elle avait entendu il y a quelques jours pendant qu'il parlait à Gibbs. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas non plus lui parler de ce qu'il venait de découvrir. C'était au-dessus de ses limites.

 _ **« Tu t'es débarrassée de ton garde du corps ?**_

 _ **-Je l'ai semé. »**_

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Il ne la regardait pas dans les yeux, et elle cherchait par où commencer.

 ** _« Désolée de ne pas être venue te voir quand tu étais…_**

 ** _-C'est à moi de m'excuser. Pour ce que tu as entendu._**

 ** _-Tu parles du moment où tu as dit à ton patron que tu en aimais une autre ? Tu m'as menti. Tu m'as regardé dans les yeux, et tu m'as dit que…_**

 ** _-Je suis sincère avec toi ! Je l'ai toujours été._**

 ** _\- Ne me mens pas. Je t'ai entendu. Je t'imagine mal aller raconter à Gibbs que tu aimes une autre femme si ce n'est pas nécessaire, et encore moins si c'est faux._**

 ** _-Je ne lui ai pas menti non plus. Je l'aime, elle aussi. C'est très différent._**

 ** _-Elle ou moi ?_**

 ** _-Zoé, ne sois pas ridicule._**

 ** _-Ce n'est pas ridicule. C'est peut-être cliché, mais c'est loin d'être ridicule._**

 ** _-Mais enfin, elle est partie sur un autre continent, il y a deux ans ! Toi, tu es là._**

 ** _-Alors tu es avec moi par dépit._**

 ** _-Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit._**

 ** _-Elle est ici, à Washington, n'est ce pas ? »_**

Il détourna le regard. Il allait perdre patience, il le savait. Avec les évènements de la journée, il était à fleur de peau. Et au sujet de Ziva, rien n'était clair dans sa tête, il ne pourrait pas répondre aux questions de Zoé.

 ** _« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu l'as revue ? Bien sûr que tu l'as revue. Et tu as ressenti quoi, en la revoyant ? J'existais encore dans ta tête quand tu lui a parlé ? Si elle te disait qu'elle allait rester ici, pour toi, tu me jetterais à la seconde, je me trompe ? »_**

Zoé vit de la colère dans les yeux de Tony, elle prit peur et recula de deux pas.

 _ **« Puisque tu y tiens. Je ne choisis personne. Ziva va repartir, mais dès la fin de tout ça, tu ne me verras plus. Il est temps. J'étais sincère quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, mais c'est elle l'amour de ma vie. Ca a toujours été elle, et toi tu mérites quelqu'un qui t'aime comme je l'aime, quelqu'un qui donnerait tout pour te voir sourire. J'ai essayé de l'oublier. J'y arrive pas. Si je romps avec toi, ce n'est pas pour aller me jeter dans ses bras, c'est parce que j'aurai dû le faire depuis longtemps. Au revoir, Zoé. »**_


	20. Chapter 20 : En finir

DiNozzo sortait des douches du NCIS, une serviette autour de la taille. Il se sentait plus léger, depuis qu'il avait mis les choses au clair avec Zoé, mais c'est son anxiété qui prenait le dessus. Il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que ses parents avaient eu un autre enfant, qui s'était fait enlevé et qui était suspecté de vouloir faire exploser toutes ses exs.

Il passa son caleçon sous sa serviette, la fit tomber et enfila son pantalon de costume. C'est bien sûr ce moment que Gibbs choisit pour entrer.

 _ **« Patron, tu choisis toujours le bon moment pour entrer, c'est dingue.**_

 _ **-Habille-toi.**_

 _ **-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**_

 _ **-Il y a eu une autre victime. »**_

La Terre s'arrêta de tourner. Jeanne, et puis maintenant… Qui ? EJ ? Zoé ?

Il n'osait pas penser que ça penser que ça pourrait être Ziva. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis qu'il l'avait laissée dans le parc. En entrant dans le bâtiment, il avait voulu aller trouver Gibbs pour lui demander ce qu'il pouvait faire, mais il l'avait croisé et lui avait ordonné de rester à l'intérieur du bâtiment. McGee avait protégé leurs ordinateurs avec un mot de passe pour ne pas que Tony s'en mêle, les dossiers étaient mis sous clé, et Abby restait muette. Donc il avait été se défouler contre un sac de boxe. Dans ce laps de temps, elle aurait largement eu le temps de mourir.

 ** _« Wendy. »_**

Il ne s'y attendait pas. Le tueur avait réessayé de tuer Wendy. Et il avait réussi. La femme avec qui il avait voulu se marier. Le choc le fit tituber. Il s'habilla stoïquement, et releva la tête vers Gibbs.

 ** _« Explosion ? »_**

Le patron hocha la tête. Quand son agent voulut passer pour retourner vers les bureaux, il lui bloqua le passage.

 ** _« Tu tiens le coup ? »_**

Tony hocha la tête et réessaya de passer, mais Gibbs lui bloqua encore le passage. L'italien sourit ironiquement.

 ** _« C'est pas toi qui va me forcer à parler, au moins ? Ca serait l'hôpital qui se…_**

 ** _-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire le clown, DiNozzo. »_**

Son sourire de façade s'effaça et il laissa entrevoir sa détresse et sa colère à son patron une fraction de seconde. Puis, il prit un air dur.

 ** _« Je gère comme je peux, Gibbs. »_**

Cette fois, il passa et rejoignit les bureaux, suivi par son mentor, en demandant s'il y avait du nouveau du côté de Paul.

 ** _« On a été chez lui, il est parti, il a emporté pas mal d'affaires._**

 ** _-On a passé un avis de recherches, mais on a pas de résultats. »_**

Il hocha la tête et proposa son aide.

 ** _« Hors de question. Tu restes en dehors de ça._**

 ** _-Tu penses sérieusement que tu vas pouvoir me garder éloigné plus longtemps ? A ma place, tu aurais déjà buté ce salopard depuis longtemps !_**

 ** _\- Ce salopard est ton frère, DiNozzo, alors je te le répète, reste en dehors de ça._**

 ** _-Très bien, je vais agir comme tu le fais le reste du temps alors, je vais me planquer chez moi avec une bouteille de bourbon. »_**

Il lança un dernier regard furieux à Gibbs avec cette remarque aigre, prit ses affaires et ses clés de voiture et disparut dans l'ascenseur.

 ** _« McGee, vous continuez de chercher Paul DiNozzo. Piratez les satellites de la NASA s'il le faut, mais trouvez-le. Bishop, cherchez quand et comment il a pu piéger la voiture de Wendy, et remontez la piste. Quelqu'un se souvient peut-être de lui et nous apportera quelque chose. Ziva… »_**

Elle s'approcha de Gibbs, relevant la tête, comme un soldat prêt à servir.

 _ **« Vas avec lui. Assure-toi qu'il ne coule pas. »**_

Elle hocha la tête et sortit de l'open space. Bishop fronça les sourcils elle n'avait jamais vu Gibbs envoyer quelqu'un réconforter qui que ce soit. Mais en même temps, ce geste lui apprit quelque chose sur la relation entre Tony et Ziva, qu'elle essayait de comprendre : Gibbs savait qu'ils étaient très proches et approuvait leur relation. Connaissant la règle numéro 12, elle pensa que finalement, ils n'avaient peut-être jamais eu de relation amoureuse. Elle porta son regard sur McGee, qui tapait frénétiquement sur son ordinateur, et se leva pour suivre la piste que Gibbs lui avait donnée. Il fallait en finir avec cette affaire.


	21. Chapter 21 : Explosion

L'israélienne monta dans sa voiture juste avant qu'il ne démarre. Il ne l'avait pas vue arriver un instant il voulut protester, pour la forme, mais y renonça. Il ne l'avait pas assez vu ces dernières années pour protester contre sa présence. A la place, il lui offrit un sourire de remerciements, un sourire un peu triste mais sincère. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, et alors qu'ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux, elle prit la parole.

 _ **« Quand mon père est mort, tu m'as dit que tu serais ce dont j'avais besoin, que tu ferais ce dont j'avais besoin. Et tu l'as fait. Tu m'as accompagnée à Berlin, et surtout… tu étais là. Tu étais toi. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ça. Aujourd'hui, c'est à mon tour d'être ce dont toi tu as besoin. Tu n'as qu'à me le dire. »**_

Il pressa sa main et murmura un **_« Merci »_**. Il démarra et le trajet se fit en silence. Elle l'observait il avait les traits tirés, des cernes dessinées sous les yeux, une barbe de 3 jours. Elle se dit que la dernière fois qu'il avait dormi devait aussi être la dernière fois où il s'était rasé.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, elle lui posa la question.

 _ **« Depuis quand tu n'as pas dormi, Tony ? »**_

Il se contenta de poser sur elle ses yeux fatigués, en laissant tomber tout effort pour avoir une tête à peu près présentable, et elle eût sa réponse. Trop longtemps. Il jeta ses clés, rangea son arme et déclara qu'il allait se reposer. Il lui dit de faire comme chez elle et disparut dans la chambre. Moins de trois minutes plus tard, elle entendait ses ronflements s'élever. Il n'avait pas fermé la porte et elle voulut le regarder quelques instants. Du pas de la porte, elle voyait son visage endormi. L'idée qu'il était vraiment beau lui traversa l'esprit mais elle la chassa aussitôt, mais ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était soulagée qu'il dorme un peu, malgré l'affaire, la mort de Jeanne, la mort de Wendy... Et malgré son apparition, à elle. Elle-même était troublée de le revoir. C'était naturel et tellement étrange à la fois, si apaisant et si douloureux.

A l'idée de devoir repartir, à l'idée qu'elle devrait encore une fois supporter des adieux, ses adieux, elle grimaça, et préféra tourner les talons. Elle poussa doucement la porte pour la fermer et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il apprécierait sûrement de trouver quelque chose à manger en se réveillant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule, n'ayant aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. 19h. Elle fronça les sourcils. Quel jour étaient-ils, déjà ? Gibbs l'avait appelé le mercredi matin, elle avait sauté dans un avion, et avec le décalage horaire, était quasiment arrivée deux heures après. Elle était allée voir Tony le lendemain, il avait donc été libéré le vendredi. Il lui paraissait impossible de se dire que c'était le matin même. Il s'était passé tellement de choses qu'elle avait l'impression qu'une semaine s'était écoulée.

En ouvrant le frigo, elle fût étonnée. Il n'y avait quasiment que de la salade, des légumes et un peu de viande. Les quelques jours qu'elle avait passés chez lui après… les évènements qui l'y avaient conduite, lui avaient appris qu'il n'avait dans son frigo que quelques bières, mais qu'il avait quasiment tous les menus des restos de la ville qui livraient à domicile. Elle se vit dans le reflet du micro-ondes et eût un rire ironique. Ziva David, en bonne petite maîtresse de maison, qui cuisine pendant que son hom… non pas son homme. Pendant que son ami dormait. C'était ridicule. Elle aimait cuisiner mais n'était pas de ces femmes qui jouaient à la parfaite petite ménagère parce qu'elles n'avaient tout simplement rien d'autre à faire. Mais n'était-ce pas ce à quoi elle s'était condamnée en démissionnant du NCIS ? Ce travail était si prenant qu'elle rentrait presque uniquement pour dormir à son appartement. Après son départ, changeant de coin très souvent, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de « chez elle ». Le plus souvent, elle dormait dans des locaux des associations qui l'envoyaient, ou dans une tente qu'ils lui fournissaient. Elle s'investissait beaucoup auprès des enfants si bien que le temps libre qu'elle avait, elle le passait avec eux, où à explorer les environs. Mais cette vie ne pouvait durer éternellement. Elle avait besoin de racines d'un entourage. D'un travail. De Tony.

Elle secoua la tête à cette pensée. Non, elle n'avait pas besoin de Tony. Il était avec une autre femme. Elle repensa aux lettres qu'elle avait trouvées, et se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle décampe d'ici avant de tout compliquer.

Elle entendit le téléphone de l'italien sonner, dans sa chambre. Il l'avait posé sur sa table de chevet il allait être réveillé. Elle retint un soupir à cette pensée. Il n'avait même pas dormi vingt minutes. Il apparût presque en courant dans l'entrée pour verrouiller la porte, récupérer son arme. Il apparût dans la cuisine une seconde plus tard.

 ** _«Tu as une arme ?_**

 ** _-Un couteau. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_**

 ** _-Ils ont repéré Paul. Il est dans l'immeuble. »_**

Il déguerpit et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une deuxième arme à feu, qu'il lui tendit.

 _ **« A nous deux, on peut facilement l'arrêter.**_

 _ **-Il n'est pas seul. Gibbs est pratiquement ici, il veut que je les retarde un peu. »**_

Il lança un chargeur de rechange à Ziva.

 _ **« Aide moi à déplacer le canapé ici. Il nous mettra à couvert. »**_

Rapidement, ils aménagèrent la pièce de façon à les protéger le plus possible. Quand il se mit en position, il plongea les yeux dans les siens un moment.

Et la porte explosa.


	22. Chapt 22 : Salut p'tit frère

Deux hommes surgirent du nuage de fumée et de poussière.

 _ **« NCIS. Posez vos armes à terre »**_

Un ricanement se fit entendre, puis ils ouvrirent le feu. Tony et Ziva ripostèrent en même temps. Une balle chacun. Deux hommes à terre.

 _ **« Putain , Paul, ils ont buté Warren et Alden. »**_

Les voix venaient du couloir. Après un juron, ils se turent. Il y eût un silence. Trop long. Deux minutes passèrent, et une blonde surgit derrière Ziva, qui faillit tirer avant de la reconnaître.

 _ **« Bishop ? Comment.. .**_

 _ **-La fenêtre de la chambre. Gibbs et McGee arrivent par la porte. »**_

A ce moment, un des hommes restés à l'extérieur de l'appartement lança un objet en plein milieu du salon. Un objet que Ziva reconnut assez vite pour attraper Tony et projeter le plus loin possible de la grenade. Au même moment elle criait à Bishop de se mettre à couvert, et la grenade explosa. Tony avait réussi à dévier leur trajectoire pour qu'ils atterrissent dans la chambre Bishop les suivait de près. Ziva s'écroula sur Tony déjà au sol, mais se releva presque aussitôt, arme en mains, et jeta un coup d'œil au couloir. Tony s'était relevé quasiment en même temps que Ziva et était derrière elle. En scrutant le couloir, il se rappela que Bishop n'avait pas l'habitude des explosions et qu'elle était encore par Terre.

 _ **« Ca va Bishop ? Touchée ? »**_

Un peu sonnée, elle s'assit en faisant signe qu'elle avait besoin de quelques instants mais que tout irait bien. C'est alors que sept hommes entrèrent dans l'appartement. Ziva en descendit un, révélant leur position. Bishop, qui peinait à se relever, vit les deux autres se regarder l'air inquiet. Elle n'aurait pas pu dire s'ils avaient une conversation inaudible ou s'ils réfléchissaient, mais une chose était sûre d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils communiquaient. Elle entendait les hommes se diriger vers la chambre, quand Gibbs et McGee firent leur entrée. Deux balles, un seul corps qui s'effondra. L'homme qui se trouvait le plus proche d'eux, animé d'une rage folle, assoma McGee et tira une balle dans la jambe de Gibbs, qui lui en tira une dans l'abdomen. Il avait touché l'aorte abdominale l'autre se vida de son sang en quelques secondes.

Pendant ce temps, Tony et Ziva avaient profité de la surprise de l'arrivée de Gibbs et McGee pour se faufiler près des intrus et en assomer un chacun. Il restait trois hommes. Bishop, toujours sonnée, ne parvenait pas à se mettre debout sans tomber. Elle regardait , impuissante, son arme ayant volé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Gibbs ne discernait pas assez ses agents des autres dans la fumée qui régnait pour tirer. Ziva désarma un homme et lui asséna un coup entre les jambes l'autre riposta en lui tordant le bras. Dans le couloir, trop étroit, Tony ne pouvait abattre un des deux hommes sans être certain de ne pas toucher Ziva. Il rangea son arme et se saisit du couteau que Ziva venait de lui envoyer entre deux coups.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard et un sourire cruel. Ils le saisirent chacun par un bras, voulant l'emporter, mais il se débattit, faucha les jambes d'un des deux, ce qui les fit tous tomber à la renverse.

Il roua de coups celui qui se trouvait sous lui, mais l'autre le saisit par la gorge. Ziva hurla son nom, envoya un coup de poing dans le nez de son attaquant, l'envoyant à l'autre bout du couloir et bondit sur l'homme qui étranglait Tony. Elle sortit son arme et allait tirer quand elle entendit l'italien hurler à son tour. Elle ne réussit pas à comprendre ce qu'il avait dit, mais se retourna pour le voir shooter dans la tête de son adversaire avant de se jeter à l'autre bout du couloir, où l'homme qu'elle venait d'envoyer dans le décor s'était relevé, pointant un pistolet sur elle. Il dévia le bras de l'autre, et la balle alla se loger directement dans la tête de celui qu'il venait de laisser à terre. Alors, il sortit son arme et tira à son tour, envoyant une balle dans la gauche de la poitrine de l'assaillant.

Quand il se retourna, il vit le dernier homme, qui tenait Ziva, un couteau sous la gorge. C'est alors qu'un dernier homme entra dans les décombres qu'étaient maintenant l'appartement.

 _ **« Salut, p'tit frère. »**_


	23. Chapter 23 : Tout ira bien

Il était le portrait craché de Tony. On aurait presque pu les prendre pour des jumeaux, mais Paul avait le visage légèrement plus carré, plus anguleux, était plus imposant et surtout, n'avait pas les yeux de son frère.

Il ne prêta même pas attention à l'homme aux cheveux gris qui était appuyé contre le mur, une balle dans la jambe. Il fit tout de suite face à Tony, lui tournant le dos. Gibbs analysa la situation. L'objectif numéro un était de libérer Ziva, et buter l'enflure qui la retenait. Il observa son agent qui était plus enragé que jamais. Ses yeux émeraudes faisaient des aller-retours furieux entre son frère et Ziva.

 _ **« Laisse la partir. »**_

Paul rit à gorge déployée.

 ** _« Tu as tué tous mes amis, Tony. Maman et Papa ne t'ont jamais dit que ce n'était pas bien ?_**

 ** _-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? De l'argent ? Je t'en donnerai. Lâche la. »_**

Sa voix était dure, mais quand son regard se posa sur Ziva, Gibbs aperçut un éclair de détresse, de supplication dans ses yeux.

 _ **« Je ne veux pas d'argent. Je veux que tu voies la femme qui compte le plus dans ta vie t'être enlevée à cause de moi. Je veux que tu ressentes ce que j'ai ressenti, à cause de toi. »**_

Ce psychopathe tenait Tony pour responsable de son enlèvement.

 ** _« Ce n'est pas ma petite amie. Tu fais erreur._**

 ** _-Oh non fréro, je ne fais pas erreur. J'ai suivi chaque détail de ta vie depuis que je peux le faire, Tony. Et aujourd'hui je peux affirmer que tu as aimé Wendy et Jeanne. Que tu affectionnes beaucoup Zoé, et peut être même que tu l'aimes un peu. Mais elle… »_**

Il rôdait autour de Ziva la dévorant des yeux avec fascination.

 ** _« Elle est le grand amour de ta vie, n'est ce pas Tony ? Je vous ai observé, et il n'y a pas besoin de creuser bien loin pour le deviner. Je veux détruire ta vie, lui enlever son sens, comme tu l'as fait avec moi._**

 ** _-Ziva n'habite même plus en Amérique !_**

 ** _-JE SAIS. »_**

Il vint se planter en face de Tony.

 ** _« Je le sais, comme je sais que tu as tué son petit ami. Qu'elle est retournée en Israel après ça, qu'elle s'est fait capturée pendant une mission pour le mossad et que tu t'es jeté dans le premier nid de terroristes que tu croisais en croyant la venger, ou au moins te faire tuer toi aussi. Je crois que le plus révélateur, c'est votre comportement quand vous étiez envoyés à l'étranger ensemble, loin de votre équipe. A Berlin, j'ai presque été jaloux de la danse que vous avez partagée et de la manière dont elle te regardait. C'est à Paris, quand vous êtes montés au sommet de la Tour Eiffeil, et que tu l'as regardée, que j'ai su qu'elle serait le clou du spectacle. »_**

Il tourna autour de Ziva en la dévorant du regard. Elle ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention

 _ **« Je te hais. Par ta faute, tout mon univers a explosé. Ma mère m'a été enlevée. Comme je ne pouvais plus t'enlever la tienne, j'ai décidé d'anéantir toutes les femmes que tu avais pu aimer. Et je ne vais pas me contenter de tuer Ziva. Je vais la torturer. Sous tes yeux. »**_

C'en fût trop. Tony sauta sur son frère au même moment Ziva se libéra de l'emprise de l'homme qui la retenait. Mais Paul avait prévu qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire il planta un couteau dans le flanc de Tony, qui s'immobilisa, étouffa un cri et qui tomba à terre sous le choc.

Ziva, qui avait vu la scène, tordit le cou de l'autre homme et se jeta sur Paul, qui sortit un taser de sa poche et l'immobilisa. Il rit en lui passant les menottes. « Mon petit pois, je me suis renseigné sur toi aussi, tu me crois assez bête pour espérer avoir le dessus lors d'un combat à main nues ? »

Elle fût troublée un moment. Comment savait-il pour ce surnom ridicule ?

Gibbs, oublié au fond de la pièce, savait qu'il pouvait tirer avantage du fait qu'on ne lui prêtait pas attention. Mais il n'avait aucun angle de tir acceptable. Bishop essaya de se lever, mais elle s'était apparemment cogné la tête plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait crû et tomba au sol, attirant l'attention de du frère de Tony, qui entra dans la chambre.

 _ **« Agent Bishop. Vous ne tenez plus debout ? Un peu fragile pour un agent du NCIS. Je vais vous passer les menottes quand même. »**_

Dans le couloir, Ziva, menottée à un radiateur, essayait de s'approcher de Tony. Il ouvrit les yeux, et rampa vers elle en grimaçant de douleur.

Elle lui lança un regard plein de désespoir.

 _ **« Tu vas t'accrocher. Tu vas t'en sortir. »**_

Le ton de sa voix ne permettait pas d'affirmer si c'était une question ou une affirmation. Une larme perla au coin de son œil. Tony l'essuya avec son pouce, grimaçant de douleur, sans la quitter des yeux, puis laissa retomber son bras.

 _ **« Ziva. Gibbs va attirer son attention. L'attirer ici.**_

 _ **-Et ensuite ? Je suis menotée, tu es à terre. »**_

 _ **Il jeta un regard à un couteau abandonné à quelques mètres.**_

 _ **« Tony, si tu rampes jusqu'à là-bas, ta blessure va s'ouvrir encore plus. »**_

Il sourit légèrement, comme apaisé. S'il mourrait, il mourrait pour la plus belle cause qui soit au monde : pour _elle_.

 ** _« Tout ira bien. »_** Il lui prit brièvement la main avant de se remettre à ramper. Au moment où il fit glisser le couteau à Ziva, Gibbs tira un coup de feu. Paul se précipita dans la pièce, mais elle lança le couteau avant qu'il n'ait compris ce qui se passait. Ziva ne ratait jamais sa cible.


	24. Chapt 24 : Il est à l'hôpital

Dans l'ambulance, Ziva se tenait entre les civières de Tony et de Bishop. Il ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux. Elle n'avait pas lâché sa main. Mais le souffle de Tony, de plus en plus court et saccadé, l'affolait. Quand l'ambulance ralentit, il ouvrit la bouche

 ** _« Ziva…_**

 ** _-Tais toi. Ne me fais pas d'adieux. Pas encore une fois. Tu ne vas pas mourir. »_**

Elle essayait de se contenir, malgré la rage et le désespoir ancrés en elle.

 ** _« Tu ne peux pas mourir, DiNozzo. »_**

L'air moqueur, il riposta

 _ **"Ne me mets pas au défi.**_

 _ **-McGee compte sur toi. Gibbs, Abby, Ellie. Moi. On compte tous sur toi. »**_

Elle passa la main sur son front.

 _ **« Je suppose que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.**_

 _ **-Quel gâchis, j'ai passé tellement de temps à essayer de t'apprendre l'art du cinéma, et tu me cites moi… Cette phrase est un peu trop utilisée dans les situations dramatiques à mon goût. Tu aurais pu faire mieux, Zee-vah**_

 _ **-Arrête de faire l'andouille. »**_

Il sourit tendrement, et les portes de l'ambulance s'ouvrirent. Ils emmenèrent Tony et Gibbs en salle d'opération immédiatement. McGee fût amené passer un IRM, Bishop dût attendre pour une consultation. Ziva se dit qu'il valait mieux attendre à deux plutôt que seules.

Que se passerait-il, quand Tony se réveillerait ? Trouverait-elle la force de repartir ? Le voulait-elle seulement ?

Et s'il ne se réveillait pas ?

Prise de panique à cette pensée, elle tourna la tête vers Bishop, qui l'observait.

 _ **« Ca va ?**_

 _ **-C'est vous qui êtes allongée dans un lit d'hôpital. »**_

Elle sourit faiblement à la blonde elle ne voulait pas parler de ça. Bishop ouvrit la bouche quand une tornade brune déboula dans la salle.

 _ **« Mon dieu. Comment vont-ils ? Vous avez eu des nouvelles ? Et vous, Ellie, ça va ?**_

 _ **-Abby, Abby, calme toi. McGee passe une IRM. Gibbs et Tony sont au bloc, Gibbs a reçu une balle dans la jambe, il ne devrait pas y en avoir pour très longtemps, les médecins ont dit que la balle était loin des vaisseaux et des nerfs principaux.**_

 _ **-Et Tony ? »**_

Le regard de la brune s'emplit de détresse, mais elle se reprit et inspira avant de parler.

 ** _« Il a été touché au flanc, mais il a dû ramper alors ça a déchiré encore plus la plaie. Ils ne savent pas si le couteau a touché des organes._**

 ** _-Oh mon dieu. »_**

Abby se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

 ** _« Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il soit blessé ? »_**

Des tas d'images de Tony mal en point surgirent devant les yeux de Ziva. Le nez cassé, la bouche en sang, le bras en écharpe.

 ** _« Il s'en sort toujours, Abby._**

 ** _-Quand il a eu la peste, il a failli…_**

 ** _-Tony a eu la peste ?! Et il s'en est sorti !? Mais comment... »_**

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers une Bishop étonnée... et un peu admirative

 _ **« -C'est une longue histoire. »**_

Abby semblait revivre ces moments pendant un instant. Soudain, quelque chose traversa son esprit et elle demanda :

 _ **« Est-ce qu'il vous a expliqué pourquoi il a fait ça ? Le ... le frère de Tony, je veux dire. »**_

Bishop marmonna qu'elle n'avait pas tout entendu. Ziva ne voulait pas dire ça à voix haute, mais Abby avait le droit de savoir...

 ** _« Il tenait Tony pour responsable de son enlèvement. Il voulait lui retirer toutes les femmes qui avaient compté pour lui , comme Tony lui avait soit-disant enlevé sa mère. »_**

Abby ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus à Ziva.

 _ **« Et toi ?**_

 _ **-Je n'ai pas été touchée.**_

 _ **-Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu vas repartir ? Tu sais, il n'est plus vraiment le même depuis que…**_

 ** _-On change tous._**

 ** _-Pas de cette façon là. Les premiers mois ont été vraiment… Difficiles. Depuis, il est tombé sur Zoé et il semble un peu mieux, mais ce n'est plus vraiment Tony. Il devient comme Gibbs._**

 ** _-Abby, Tony n'a pas perdu sa femme et sa fille. Lui et moi, on n'a jamais… été ensemble._**

 ** _-Je ne sais pas si tu me mens ou si tu te mens encore à toi-même._**

 ** _-Il était… Il est mon meilleur ami._**

 ** _-Ziva, admets le. Tu l'aimes. Il t'aime._**

 ** _-Même si c'était vrai, Abby, tu l'as dit toi-même, il a Zoé maintenant._**

 ** _-Mais bon sang il suffit de vous voir pour comprendre ! J'aime bien Zoé, mais de les savoir ensemble... Ils ne sont pas heureux ! Enfin pas comme ils pourraient l'être s'ils étaient avec LA bonne personne._**

 ** _-C'est vrai. Je n'avais jamais vu Tony agir comme il agit avec vous, ou même sourire de la même façon._**

 ** _-Et alors, je suis revenue alors il devrait la larguer ? C'est hors de question. Je refuse de parler de Tony. Ce qui se passe entre nous ne regarde que lui et moi._**

 ** _-Pourquoi tu es partie, Ziva ? »_**

L'israélienne fixa longuement son amie

 _ **« Tu ne me l'as jamais dit. C'est Gibbs qui nous a annoncé que tu ne reviendrais pas, et il est resté vague.**_

 _ **-J'avais besoin.. De me reconstruire. De m'éloigner de tout ça.**_

 _ **-De tout ça quoi ? De la seule famille qui te restait ? De l'homme prêt à parcourir la moitié de la planète pour toi ? Du job que tu aimais ?**_

 _ **-De tous ces morts. Ari est mort. Jenny est morte. Mike Franks est mort. Mon père est mort. L'équipe avait démissionné, et des hommes voulaient me tuer. J'en avais assez, de cette vie, d'attendre que le prochain ne meure pour commencer une enquête**_

 _ **-Quel que soit le métier que tu fais, les gens meurent, c'est comme ça. »**_

Ziva était lessivée. Elle ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation avec Abby. Elle voulait juste … et elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais elle voulait juste retrouver Tony.

 _ **« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je ferai après. A ce moment, je veux juste que mes amis se réveillent.**_

 _ **-Et quand il se réveillera, tu crois qu'il sera guéri ? Tu crois qu'il ne va pas encore lui falloir des semaines, des mois pour se remettre de ton départ ? Tu crois qu'on va tous reprendre notre vie, comme si rien ne s'était passé ?**_

 _ **-Je sais que vous prenez soin les uns des autres. Et que ça, peu importe ce que vous avez à traverser, ça vous suffit. Je le sais, parce que j'ai tellement perdu, toutes ces années... J'ai tellement perdu, et pourtant vous m'avez fait tenir debout, Abby.»**_

Au bord des larmes, elle supplia du regard son amie de se taire. Touchée, Abby ne dit plus rien, mais la prit dans ses bras.

 _ **"Il va s'en sortir, n'est ce pas ?**_

 _ **-Il va s'en sortir."**_

Sa voix ne trompait personne; elle essayait de se convaincre en même temps que les autres. Elle réentendit les voix des médecins qui lui parlaient ** _« Madame DiNozzo, je ne vais pas vous mentir, le pronostic vital de votre mari est engagé. Nous allons faire tout notre possible pour le sauver._**

 ** _-Je ne suis pas… Peu importe. Merci docteur. »_**

Elle fronça les sourcils quelqu'un devrait sûrement appeler Zoé…

 _ **« -Abby, tu devrais appeler sa petite amie. Je ne sais pas si elle est au courant qu'il est à l'hôpital. »**_

La gothique hocha la tête et s'éloigna quelques peu avant de composer le numéro.


	25. Chapt 25 : Garce hystérique

Il se réveilla avec un affreux mal de tête. L'effet des anesthésiants, sans doute. Sa première pensée fût pour Ziva, la deuxième pour Gibbs, Bishop et McGee; il se demandaient comment ils allaient. Il trouva une brune assoupie dans le fauteuil du coin de la pièce, et, à cause de l'obscurité de la pièce, il mit quelques secondes avant d'être sûr que c'était elle.

 ** _"Zoé ?_**

 ** _-Tu es réveillé. Tu veux que j'appelle une infirmière, un médecin ?_**

 ** _-Non, ça va, ils peuvent attendre."_**

Un silence s'installa, pendant qu'il l'interrogeait du regard. Ils s'habituaient à la pénombre et l'idée d'allumer la lumière ne leur vint pas à l'esprit.

 _ **"Abby m'a appelée. Elle ne semblait pas au courant de.. ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, et je voulais savoir comment tu allais, donc je suis venue. Je peux repartir maintenant.**_

 _ **-Zoé.."**_

Elle avait attrapé son sac et s'apprêtait à sortir mais il la retint par le poignet

 _ **"Je suis désolé. Pour... ne pas avoir réussi à l'oublier. Pour avoir commencé quelque chose avec toi sans pouvoir m'y investir totalement. Je pensais, ou j'espérais, que tu me ferais tourner la page."**_

Un dernier sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de la brune, elle serra doucement la main de Tony, et murmura en s'en allant :

 ** _"Et je suis désolée pour avoir fait une crise digne d'une garce hystérique."_** Elle se retourna et ajouta, juste avant de sortir de la chambre :

 _ **"Ne la laisse pas partir."**_


	26. Chapt 26 : La même chambre

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Tout passait tellement vite, mais tellement lentement en même temps!

La gothique dormait, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Ziva, pendant qu'elle essayait de remettre les évènements dans l'ordre.

Quand les médecins avaient annoncé que Tony était tiré d'affaire, elle était allée voir McGee, puis Gibbs. Ils avaient parlé un peu, elle avait promis de ne pas repartir sans l'avertir. Elle était repartie dans la salle d'attente, avait hésité avant de se rendre dans la chambre de Tony : elle savait qu'il était endormi et ne savait pas si Zoé serait là. Quand elle avait ouvert la porte, elle l'avait vue dans le coin de la pièce, lisant un rapport; le rapport qu'elle même avait écrit plus tôt.

 ** _"Oh, excusez-moi, je ne savais pas si vous étiez là. Je vais.._**

 ** _-En fait, j'allais me chercher à manger. Vous pourriez rester le temps que je remonte ?_**

 ** _-Bien sûr."_**

Zoé lui avait adressé un sourire chaleureux, qui la troubla. Elles s'étaient à peine adressé deux mots avant que Ziva ne s'enfuie vers la chambre de McGee. Peu importe. Elle avait posé les yeux sur Tony, et elle s'adoucit. Elle s'approcha, lui tint la main, l'embrassa sur le front, et lui murmura à l'oreille

 _ **"Merci. De ne pas être mort."**_

Il lui avait semblé distinguer un sourire à ce moment sur les lèvres de l'homme allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital, et se surprit à sourire à son tour. Elle resta debout près de lui de longues minutes, et Zoé revint. Elle lâcha alors sa main, fit un signe de tête à Zoé, et sortit.

Elle n'avait pas voulu quitter l'hôpital avant de l'avoir vu conscient de ses propres yeux. Abby n'avait pas voulu quitter Ziva, de peur qu'elle ne s'enfuie par le premier avion. Alors la gothique s'était endormie dans la salle d'attente. Elle même fermait les yeux par intermittence, jusqu'à ce que Zoé sorte de la chambre de Tony vers 4h du matin. Elle s'était alors dirigée vers le coin où elle se trouvait avec Abby, et avait bredouillé quelques paroles confuses.

 ** _"Il est réveillé. Je voulais vous dire... Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de le faire... Peu importe. Ne partez pas. C'est fini. Lui et moi. Jamais vraiment commencé en fait. Mais c'est vraiment fini, on a parlé dans la salle de sport.. Ne partez pas. Rendez le heureux."_**

Elle n'avait pas compris, au début. Tout ce qu'elle avait saisi, c'est "Il est réveillé"

Zoé était partie et elle avait essayé de comprendre le reste de sa phrase, mais elle était trop pressée de revoir Tony. Elle allait se lever quand elle avait vu un médecin arriver dans la chambre, pour l'examiner après son réveil. Elle n'avait pas cessé de sourire à l'idée qu'il était réveillé. Son sourire était retombé quand une horde de blouses blanches étaient entrées en criant dans la chambre. Abby s'était réveillée en sursaut, et elle avait couru jusque dans la chambre

 _ **"Madame, vous ne pouvez pas rester là. Sortez. Madame! Madame!"**_

Mais elle n'entendait plus rien. Sa vision accaparait toute son attention, bloquait le reste de ses sens. Incapable de bouger, d'entendre les ordres des médecins, de sentir l'odeur de la chambre d'hôpital. Le corps de Tony se tordait dans tous les sens, animé par d'horribles convulsions.

Ziva n'était pas fragile. Elle n'était pas devenue faible. Elle le savait en cet instant précis, parce que tout sa tête lui hurlait de pleurer, de crier, de se jeter sur lui, de le frapper, de le ramener, de l'embrasser, de tomber, de s'accrocher à lui, mais elle ne fit rien de tout ça. Elle alla se placer dans le coin de la pièce en silence, là où elle ne gênait personne, et ne quitta pas Tony des yeux jusqu'à ce que les médecins commencent à pousser son lit. Elle les suivit jusqu'à une porte où une jeune interne s'arrêta avec elle.

 ** _"Madame, vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin que cette porte. Nous l'emmenons au bloc, il va subir une neurochirurgie. Nous ne savons pas exactement comment c'est arrivé, ni exactement ce qui se passe, mais nous vous tiendrons au courant dès qu'il y aura du nouveau."_**

Toujours sans rien dire, Ziva fit un léger signe de tête, avant de retourner s'asseoir. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'Abby était à côté d'elle quand l'interne lui parlait.

 ** _"Je n'ai pas pu entrer dans la chambre, je... oh mon dieu.. il va aller bien, n'est ce pas? Il va aller bien."_**

Ziva s'interdisait le moindre mouvement, la moindre parole, parce qu'elle savait que si elle autorisait rien qu'un muscle de son corps à bouger, elle ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de faire toutes ses choses que sa tête lui criait, la suppliait de faire. Tomber, pleurer, hurler, s'arracher les cheveux, frapper, forcer les portes, aller le rejoindre, pleurer, encore et encore.

Il était sept heures du matin. Elle était parfaitement immobile depuis trois heures, ne clignant des yeux que quand c'était nécessaire, respirant lentement, pour se contrôler. Abby, bien qu'en totale panique, s'était endormie; elle soupçonnait l'infirmière d'avoir mis un somnifère dans le jus de fruits qu'elle lui avait apporter.

 ** _"Madame DiNozzo ?"_**

Un médecin s'approchait, avec la jeune interne qui était partie avec Tony tout à l'heure. Abby réagit tout de suite au nom de son ami et se redressa avant qu'il n'aie fini de le prononcer entièrement.

 ** _"Anthony a eu des convulsions, sûrement dûes à la combinaison du stress physique provoqué par l'opération , des anésthésiants et du léger traumatisme crânien qu'il avait quand il est arrivé ici. Nous lui avons ouvert le crâne, on s'est assurés qu'aucune partie de son cerveau n'était gonflée ou anormale, ensuite nous l'avons surveillé, et il n'a pas eu de nouvelle crise. Il est réveillé, vous pouvez aller le voir."_**

Après un court moment de silence, Abby explosa.

 ** _"VOUS AVEZ EU LE TEMPS DE LUI OUVRIR LE CRANE, DE LE SORTIR DE SALLE D'OPERATION, DE LE REVEILLER, ET VOUS NE NOUS AVEZ PAS PREVENUES ?!_**

 ** _-Nous ne voulions pas vous dire ce qu'il se passait avant d'en être certains. Il aurait pu se réveiller avec des lésions qui auraient nécessité qu'on le renvoie au bloc..."_**

Ziva n'entendit pas la réponse d'Abby, elle interrogea l'interne du regard pour savoir où il se trouvait, et elle la ramena à la chambre qu'il avait quitté plus tôt.


	27. Chapt 27 : Et maintenant ?

Il fixait la porte quand elle entra. Il entendit les cris d'Abby, qui lui arrachèrent un sourire, mais dès l'instant où elle entrouvrit la porte, il posa les yeux sur elle.

Juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, tout était revenu clairement à Ziva. Les lettres. Leurs conversations, leurs regards... Elle n'était ici que depuis quelques jours, et elle avait l'impression qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Qu'ils ne devraient jamais se quitter. Quand elle vit de ses propres yeux qu'il était vivant, qu'il respirait, et qu'il la regardait, elle s'autorisa enfin à sourire.

Il la regarda se placer à côté de lui, sur le fauteuil installé par l'interne qui l'avait surveillé.

 _ **"Tu avais raison. Il en faut plus que ça pour avoir ma peau."**_

Les yeux de Ziva se mirent à briller de larmes. Elle même ne savait pas pourquoi, mais une irrésistible envie de pleurer lui martelait les entrailles. Elle avait tout refoulé; mais maintenant elle avait baissé sa garde, et toute la terreur qu'elle avait pu ressentir à l'idée que Tony puisse ne pas s'en sortir, toute la rage, toute la panique, le manque qu'elle avait éprouvé tout ce temps, affluaient directement vers ses yeux. Alors, sans rien dire, Tony lui murmura que tout allait bien, l'attira à elle , la fit poser sa tête sur son torse, de manière à ce qu'elle entende son coeur battre. Elle s'allongea près de lui et ses larmes coulèrent silencieusement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle aie épuisé le stock de larmes de son corps, il lui caressa les cheveux en déposant un baiser au sommet de son crâne de temps en temps. Lorsqu'elle se releva, il essuya ses larmes de son pouce et s'attarda sur sa joue, qu'il caressa également, ce qui arracha à l'israélienne un sourire.

 ** _"J'ai bien entendu ? Tu m'as dit que j'avais raison ?_**

 ** _-Tout peut arriver._**

 ** _-Apparemment._**

 ** _-Et qu'est ce qui va arriver, maintenant ?"_**

A ce moment, Abby, McGee, Bishop et Gibbs arrivèrent dans la chambre. Abby faillit l'étouffer en le serrant dans ses bras, et les sourires de Gibbs et McGee étaient plus parlants que des mots.


	28. א נ י או ה ב או ת ך

Tony passa un bras autour des épaules de Ziva pour pouvoir se lever de sa chaise roulante : le protocole exigeait qu'on le raccompagne en fauteuil jusqu'aux portes de l'hôpital. Il était libre. Une fois debout, il n'eût pas la moindre envie de retirer son bras, et le laissa donc reposer là où il était. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, avant qu'elle ne décide de repartir. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé de ce qu'il allait se passer depuis qu'ils avaient été interrompus. Les visites ne manquaient pas, et ils étaient rarement seuls. Il se laissa le temps de descendre les quelques marches devant l'entrée de l'hôpital avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de se lancer.

 _ **"Ecoute, avant de partir... Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.**_

 _ **-Je t'écoute."**_

Il se tourna face à elle, caressa sa joue ébène du bout du pouce, avant de la laisser retomber.

 _ **"-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu de faire, une fois sortie de ce parking. Mais je sais que je ne te laisserai pas partir sans moi, cette fois. J'ai essayé de t'oublier, Ziva, mais je n'ai pas pu. Te laisser là-bas a été la chose la plus difficile de toute ma vie, et ma pire erreur. Je ne la referais pas deux fois."**_

Il se pencha vers son oreille, écarta ses cheveux et lui murmura, dans la langue maternelle de la brune, ces mots qu'il avait tant eu envie de lui dire depuis des années.

 ** _"Je t'aime."_**

 **FIN**


End file.
